Shield Reformation
by Princess Aquilia
Summary: Seth Rollins destroyed something it took him, Dean and Roman three years to build. Friendship, trust, the Shield Brotherhood. Maybe Seth did have valid reasons for leaving the Shield, if not for his bad actions and attitudes after. Maybe he wanted that brotherhood back...but friendship and trust are not so easily won the second time round.
1. Realization

**Shield Reformation**

* * *

 **Disclaimer - All talent names (Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins etc) belong to WWE. I own my OCs and the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Realization**

* * *

"Ro...yeah..." Dean tilted his head and played with his hair for a bit. "I'm so-r-ory for hitting _DirtyDeeds_ on you. You know, before the Payback match. Like really. Sorry. So yeah..."

Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose were just settling in their locker room before the start of Raw. The Lunatic Fringe had recently come to realize that someone was not really speaking to him or having anything to do with him since he hit his Shield brother with _DirtyDeeds_ on Raw, May 11th.

Roman considered him for a moment. "Dean... are you drunk?"

"Am I?"

"Dean!" Roman exclaimed, irritated.

"What?" The Lunatic asked, chuckling before turning serious. "Let Sierra know I apologized, okay?"

Roman smirked. "Ohhh, now I get it!"

Dean feigned ignorance as he started stretching. "What?"

Payback was one thing. The brothers were in the match so they had to wrestle one another. Sportingly and with respect, of course. But Dean had hit Roman with _DirtyDeeds_ outside of a match. Though Roman knew his brother well and let it go...unfortunately Dean knew someone else wasn't going to forgive him that easily.

"My wife's not talking to you is she?" Roman laughed. "I wondered why she didn't remind me to save some of the treats she sent for you, like she always does."

"Didn't _you_ tell her that you didn't mind I hit _DirtyDeeds_ on you?" Dean asked earnestly.

"Oh, no." the Big Dog answered causally. "Its too much fun to watch you squirm. And I did mind," he added. "Which is why I had no problem kicking your a$$ at Payback."

Dean scowled.

"Which I did, bro," Roman smirked. "And probably would have beat you too, if-" his jaw tightened, as he fell quiet.

But Dean understood. It was Seth. Their traitorous brother. Only it wasn't just the fact that he betrayed them; Roman and Dean got over that months ago.

Besides Seth turning into a brat of a coward, he almost ended Dean's career with the cinder blocks and he stole Roman's Wresltemania moment together with the most important title in WWE.

Seth just kept making it personal.

 **~oOo~**

Seth Rollins angrily tossed his water bottled in the trash can on his way to the locker room. He couldn't _believe_ how Roman was still sticking up for Dean. Seth had given his previous Shield brothers one or two (or maybe three tops) months until they also turned on one another. The Architect was the glue that held the Shield together – because those two fought with each other all the time – even during their matches!

Seth thought it was just a matter of time before Roman and Dean would have started to fight with him. Their brother who was always trying to keep the peace.

Seth entered the locker room, Jamie Noble and Joey Mercury, also known as J&J Security, right behind him with his gym bags. Joey Mercury smiled at him as he put down Seth's bag. "Right here, boss?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure." Seth replied. Jamie and Joey were good guys, almost his friends. Almost. But they worked for him…and for some reason he didn't have much respect for them, despite they have showed great loyalty and courage on a number of occasions.

"Want another water bottle, boss?" Jamie asked.

"No, no thanks," Seth said. "You know what? Why don't you guys take the night off or something?"

Both J&J stared at him in disbelief.

"But Brock Lesnar-" began Joey.

"I'm fine," Seth repeated firmly. "It's okay, go."

Taking one last long look at their 'boss,' J&J left.

Seth sat down and took out his phone. He still had pictures of Dean and Roman for some reason.

It has been over a year now, and Roman and Dean still consider themselves brothers. And then Roman, who had his eye on the WWE World Heavyweight Championship belt himself, helped Dean.

Seth almost crushed his phone. Roman actually _helped_ Dean so he could sign the contract before the show ended. How could those two still look out for each other? Fight each other for the championship, and still _remain_ brothers?

Roman called Seth his brother in a promo. Well, he did say _little brother_ to humiliate the champion. But in another time, where Seth didn't betray the Shield, it could be seen as an affectionate term; Roman and Dean are after all older than Seth.

Seth could no longer deny that his Shield brothers were family, and will probably always be family, through title reigns and competition or whatever else they have to face. Roman and Dean proved that.

Looks like they didn't need Seth Rollins to be the _glue_ after all.

Hunter's wife had been the one to approach and cajole him to join the Authority. But she told him the facts; what she had experienced. Of course it was manipulated and told from a certain perspective, but truth all the same. All stables eventually disbanded, often by betrayal.

Seth couldn't honestly say that it was Stephanie's fault. Evidence of previous WWE stables disbanding through betrayal never meant it would have ever happened to the Shield brothers – they could have made the _choice_ to stick together.

 _Roman and Dean made the choice to stick together_ , Seth swallowed. _I made the choice to destroy it._

 **~oOo~**

Sometime later, Dean Ambrose had a promo, the WWE World Heavyweight Championship on his right shoulder.

"Somebody call the police," JBL pleaded. "Ambrose is a thief. That title belongs to Seth Rollins."

Michael Cole chuckled. "Why doesn't Rollins just come out here and take it himself?"

"Yeah, so that sniveling coward isn't here tonight," Dean continued as he paced around the ring with a slight limp. "But-"

The Lunatic Fringe sighed at the disruption as Brock Lesnar's music hit.

The Beast walked to the ring with purpose in his strides. Paul Hayman was behind him, looking anxious.

"Brock, you'll get your chance," Hayman pleaded. "Just think for a moment here-"

Brock was still after Seth. Lesnar hadn't forgotten that Curb Stomp, or the title Seth took without actually defeating him. But the worse was when he couldn't get a rematch and got suspended instead. Brock Lesnar remembered. But since the champion wasn't at the show, the Beast was going to take out as anger and frustration on any superstar. And the Lunatic Fringe was the perfect target: not only was he in possession of the title, he was also in the ring.

As Lesnar was ready for battle, Dean tossed the title aside and took a fighting stance. Unfortunately for Ambrose, Brock entered the ring with a running tackle, his shoulder colliding with the former Shield affiliate's legs.

White hot pain, unlike during the MITB match, spread across his already throbbing shin as Dean hit the canvas. Swallowing hard and ignoring the ache, he tried to fight back, clawing at any part of the Beast he could, to no avail.

The crowd suddenly erupted into cheers.

"Here comes the Big Dog!" Booker T hollered, as Roman entered the arena for the second time. "Always coming to his brother, Ambrose's aid."

Roman slid into the ring and immediately pulled Brock off Dean.

"I don't know if Reigns can handle Brock after fighting Bray Wyatt tonight." JBL said.

Sure enough, Brock managed to fight off Roman, and soon both (wounded) brothers were flat on the canvas, at the Beast's mercy. Lesnar laughed at Reigns trying to position himself to shield Dean, who was holding his leg in agony.

And that's when the unexpected happened.

The crowd roared with exhilaration, disbelief and maybe even relief all at the same time.

"Oh, boy!" JBL exclaimed as _Second Coming_ hit. "Someone tell Cena, the  real _Champ is h_ -"

Cole cut him off. "I don't believe it. Lesnar's on a rampage. Rollins' wouldn't want to be anywhere here especially with no J&J or the Authority for backup."

Roman couldn't believe it either. But never mind that. He looked at Lunatic Fringe beside him, holding onto his leg, writhing silently in pain. The big brother only had one goal in mind: get Dean out of the arena and away from Brock Lesnar.

Dean raised his head slightly so Roman did the same. Seth didn't even stop on stage or at the ramp. Had Roman not been in so much pain himself, his jaw would have dropped at Seth (in his street clothes) sliding into ring. He knew his little brother was afraid of the Beast. And Lesnar may have made a deal with the Authority, but Brock was still red for Seth.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. Resolution

**Chapter 2 Resolution**

* * *

 ** _A/N_** **S** **ince this is a fanfic and Raw/Smackdown are just shows...I** **do not** **use** _ **real people**_ **in my stories (without permission); there's privacy issues and it also goes against the Fanfiction site rules. The** _ **characters**_ **of Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins belong to WWE.  
**

* * *

 _Seth climbed into the ring and stood alongside his Shield brothers. Last night was Payback and the Shield beat Evolution with a clean sweep as promised, Dean was saying. Seth then spoke about how Evolution was just made up of three strangers, while Roman elaborated the Shield were brothers._

 _Then Evolution (or what was left of it) came out, Triple H with a his Sledgehammer, talking about Plan B. Seth had slipped out of the ring to grab two steel chairs._

 _And then..._

 _The WWE World Heavyweight Champion woke up in cold sweat. It was Monday morning, post MITB 2015._

 _And then..._

 _He stood with Triple H over Roman's still body, with Dean passed out cold behind them._

 _Seth held his head in his hands. He couldn't remember anything else. Everything was just a blur._

 _A dark, angry blur._

 _ **~oOo~**_

 _Raw (cont.)_

"I don't think I've ever seen this _expression_ on the Beast before!" Cole exclaimed.

To say Brock was stunned was an understatement. His eyes made quick movements to the brothers walking up the ramp, to the stage for the Authority. But none came to the champion's aid.

Dean was still holding his leg, very much in pain. Roman took advantage of Lesnar's distraction and rolled out from the ring, Dean behind him. The Powerhouse then put Dean's arm around his shoulders and helped him up the ramp.

Back in the ring, Lesnar's mouth twitched as Seth stood before him. _The kid has some backbone?_

Seth swallowed hard. He didn't bother lying to himself. He was _scared_. But since when? How is it you can be in the Authority, and have fears? He never had these bouts of terror when he was with the Shield.

But Seth soon realized a basic concept young children understand. When you are truly safe and secure, you don't have fears. Because Roman and Dean always had his back. Always.

Well there was no time to think about that now, with Lesnar closing in. Seth thought of Roman, how he valiantly went up against Brock at Wrestlemania. How he stood face to face with the Beast, with a look of determination.

Seth didn't bother taking a fighting stance like Dean did, waiting for Brock to attack first. That's not the best strategy when dealing with a wrestler like Lesnar. The Architect of the Shield put his game face on, and prepared for attack.

"And the champion...!" Cole exclaimed. "Going right after the Beast!"

"What do you think of Seth Rollins now, Michael?" chuckled JBL as the champion exchanged left and rights with Brock.

Soon Lesnar managed to drop Seth on the canvas and slid out of the ring.

"He's going for a steel chair!" Booker T. declared.

Brock slid back into the ring just as Roman and Dean was halfway up the ramp.

And that's when the Powerhouse heard it. A crack followed by a painful cry. Turning, the big brother of the Shield saw Brock standing over Seth, steel chair in hand.

And Seth holding his ribs.

Brock laughed and brought the chair down again.

Roman barely heard the crack or the agonized cry this time. Only the roaring in his ears.

"I think Lesnar just broke another of Rollins' ribs," Cole stated quietly.

In the ring, Brock looked sardonically at his prey. Taking his sweet time, he walked went around the champion, his back to the commentators.

Blinded by the pain, Seth could hardly see. He held onto his ribs, thinking of karma – _what comes around, goes around_. Was this how it felt when he hit Dean with a steel chair last year?

Of course not.

Dean's pain was probably much worse – being betrayed by his best friend, his brother, a person he trusted.

Seth opened his eyes just in time to see Lesnar with the chair raised high again. He was about to scrunched his eyes shut again bracing himself with the impact when the crowd erupted once again.

All the champion saw was a black blur which immediately collided with the Beast.

"And Reigns with a spear to Lesnar!" Cole confirmed.

On the ramp, Dean sighed. _Here we go again_.

If Roman was going to fight, he may as well join in. The Lunatic Fringe hopped towards the ring to help his brother. Roman was ready as soon as Lesnar got up, and he pulled the 'trigger,' before pummelling the canvas, signalling his signature move. He knew from experience, Brock wouldn't stay down longer than a second.

"Superman Punch!" yelled Booker T. as Roman striked Lesnar sending him Dean's way.

"And Dirty Deeds!" shouted Cole as Dean spiked Brock on his head, leaving him flat on his stomach.

Finally JBL found his voice. "There's the champion...getting ready for the..."

Seth had slowly brought himself up holding on to the ropes. He was waiting for Brock to get up on his knees.

"Curb Stomp from the champion!" JBL finished with a vigorous yell.

"But now...what?" Cole enquired, as Roman and Dean finished celebrating with the crowd. They had just realized who was in the ring with them.

"But look who's getting up..." Booker T alerted his other two colleagues (and the WWE universe).

Roman turned his attention back to Lesnar and so did Seth and Dean.

Cole's jaw dropped. "And Reigns is calling for it!"

Roman signalled the Shield's signature move. Still in pain, Dean and Seth barely managed to lift Brock onto Roman's shoulders. The crowd buzzed with excitement.

"THE TRIPLE POWER BOMB!" all three commentators exclaimed, as the Shield planted the Beast on the canvas. The crowd roared in approval.

"I think Lesnar's knocked out," Cole stated, as trainers finally rushed into the arena.

Roman barely managed to catch Dean as Seth fell onto the canvas, as both finally caved into their injuries.

Dean flat out refused to be put on the stretcher. "Roman! I am _not_ handicapped!"

"Dean!"

"I know that this -this doesn't make us even," the champion choked out, causing the Roman to look at him. "Considering everything I did, it's pretty much far... from it." Seth finished.

Steel chairs, cinder blocks...and finally stealing Roman's chance at glory. What didn't the Sell Out do?

"The..the next time we wrestle, Dean," Seth continued as was strapped onto the stretcher. "I promise... you a fair match for the title...just like you and Roman at Payback...like brothers..."

Dean made no response. Still struggling to get off the stretcher, he mumbled about trainers that can't keep their hands to themselves (and possibly about a brother that can't mind his own business). At long last, Roman got the Lunatic Fringe settled down.

Seth tried sit up straight to face Dean.

"Mr. Rollins," said the trainer, "Please lay still. It seems as if you have at least _two_ fractured ribs, if not broken."

Seth closed his eyes slowing slipping into unconsciousness. _Perhaps karma returned the favor._

Maybe for Brock's own rib...

But also for the _two_ steel chairs the Architect of the Shield used to betray his brothers.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **This chapter is called "Resolution" because Seth made a promise/pledge to Dean.**

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited! You guys are awesome! :D :D :D**


	3. Recognition

**Chapter 3 Recognition (and Heartfelt Apologies)**

* * *

"When you went out to the arena..." Triple H shook his head and chuckled.

Stephanie smiled at the champion. "But you always have a plan don't you?"

Seth blinked. Hunter and Stephanie had come to Seth's locker room, where a trainer was bandaging the champion's ribs.

"What plan?" Seth asked.

"To get Reigns and Ambrose on your side." Hunter smiled. "So they'll help you defeat Brock at Battleground."

"No... I saved them because they are my brothers." the champion replied quietly.

Hunter's face hardened. "Look, if you think-"

"But you work for us," Stephanie said at the same time. "After all we did for you-"

"Yes, you have done much," Seth agreed. "And...I'm grateful."

The Authority stood frozen in shock. Seth Rollins hasn't been this...nice since, well, last year.

"But you were _wrong_ , Stephanie." Seth continued. "Right about the betrayals, but wrong about Roman and Dean."

"What are you saying boss?" Jamie asked, as the trainer finished bind Seth's ribs.

"I am your World Heavyweight Champion," Seth stated firmly. "I will face Lesnar on my own. And _I will win_."

Hunter nodded. "Good."

"But I'm also going to try and get my brothers back." Seth continued. "Not to join the Authority, they wouldn't. You may come after me, Hunter..." he shrugged. "That's your choice."

Triple H remained quiet as the champion slipped on his shirt. Seth then picked up his title and left, followed by J&J security.

Joey and Jamie blamed themselves for Seth's fractured ribs. They weren't going to leave his side until the champion was safely back in his hotel room.

Hunter's head turned sharply when he heard his wife burst into tears.

"Steph, sweetheart," he said, taking her into his arms. "What's wrong?"

"It's like..." Stephanie sniffled. "It's like our baby's growing up!"

Hunter sweat dropped. "Ummm, he's not... you know...our son or something,"

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that," Stephanie smirked. "Mr. _I'm So Proud of Seth using My Pedigree To Win_. You couldn't stop talking about that for weeks."

Hunter's ears went pink.

 **~oOo~**

"Perhaps Triple H would give you the night off tomorrow," Joey said to Seth as they walked towards the parking lot.

The champion didn't reply, lost in his own thoughts.

Earlier that day, Seth had watched the June 2nd 2014 episode of Raw for the first time. The night he betrayed his brothers. But once he saw himself hitting Dean with the steel chair, he couldn't bear to it to watch anymore.

" _Friendship doesn't win matches. Never will. There can be only one champion..."_

Seth sighed. It made so much sense at the time...

" _In this company, on this show, someone can be your best friend today and your worst enemy tomorrow." Stephanie continued. "Once the competition forces you to face each other for the championship...where's your friendship then?"_

Roman and Dean answered that at Payback. And post-Payback.

Still brothers even when they wrestled. With respect. When Seth watched the Fatel-Four way match, Roman had given Dean his best and vice versa. Roman actually smiled when Dean kicked out of his two pin falls. But when Seth interrupted the third pin fall to save his championship...

Somehow Seth knew if they were still the Shield, Roman wouldn't have been furious as he with the champion then.

The champion stopped walking. He knew what he had to do. It's been a long time but still. What's the use of teaching kids this concept, if adults can't when the occasion calls for it?

"Hey, boss, something wrong?" Jamie asked.

"I'll meet you guys later," Seth replied, turning around.

"But-"

"Look, you want to remain as my security, you listen to me," the champion cut in. "Please just go, I have something I have to do."

Joey sighed. "Well...the best of luck, Seth." he clapped Jamie's shoulder, who reluctantly nodded.

Seth gave them a small sad smile before walking on. He hoped Dean and Roman hadn't left yet.

 **~oOo~**

"I'm not saying we should trust Seth now-" Roman began.

"Oh, of course not," Dean examined his leg. The trainer had finished checking it, and to Roman's relief, no serious harm was done. As usual, Dean would just have to take it easy. Of course, the Powerhouse knew the Lunatic Fringe still doesn't know what that means.

"He did help us with Lesnar... and with the Powerbomb-" Roman said. With him still sore after his match with Wyatt and Dean's leg, there was no way they could have stopped the Beast.

"Yeah, like he 'helped' us with Randy at Payback." Dean scoffed.

"That was different." Roman counted. "It was a match, and he needed to utilize every opportunity to win his title, even pretend to be friends to get us to work with him, or not fight him."

"So what's your point, Ro?" the Lunatic yawned. "I'm hungry."

Roman sighed. "I meant he made a sacrifice to come out there and face Lesnar. To help us. Seth's still scared of him, you know."

"Yeah, I'm all tears for that coward." Dean rolled his eyes and tried to stand up. "Look, Seth-"

Seth froze outside the locker room at the sound of Dean's voice. Well, the champion would be dreaming if he expected his brothers to forgive him after that one little save.

"Dean," Roman didn't bother being gentle this time. He shoved Dean back onto the couch (after all only his leg was hurt, not his shoulders). "Sit."

"Hey!" the Lunatic Fringe complained. "As I was saying – with Seth's big mouth, it's only a matter of time the Authority decides to let him go. I mean Kane and J&J are tired of him, but they don't want to be fired I guess."

"So you're saying Seth's scared of being pushed out of the Authority if he loses to Lesnar?"

The champion sighed. _That's not true at all!_

"Well, duh," Dean sighed. "If you're not going to let me get up, would you at least get me some food? I want chicken wings, fries, a burger with everything and-"

Roman laughed. "Good to know you still have your big appetite, bro."

"Did Sierra send anything... for me?"

"Yeah, but she stopped reminding me to 'keep some for Dean,'" Roman smirked. "So I kind of ate everything. Besides, can't you just buy some?"

Dean narrowed his eyes at Roman. "Samoan treats? Where on earth in the United States of Big Brother am I going to get them?" The Lunatic Fringe demanded as Roman laughed. "Besides Sierra makes them really nice."

Seth leaned against the wall heavily. There were two other people he gave up when he betrayed the Shield. Sierra and the little princess, Raquel. Would she remember her Uncle Seth? He hasn't seen them since...well since he betrayed Roman. Seth remembered that he was always welcomed at the Reigns mansion in Florida...because he was family.

The Architect couldn't stand it anymore. He walked to the door and revealed himself.

Roman looked up in surprise at the champion.

Seth forced a smiled. "You know, you guys have been great, really great this past year," he said sincerely. "Even better than me."

Dean groaned. "What do you want?! Can't J&J get it for you? They can be good servants even if they're pathetic security guards."

The Lunatic Fringe could take his former friend being callous, vicious and uncaring towards him... then it was fun humiliating Seth and throwing punches. It really was therapeutic.

But Dean can't deal with this Seth. The Seth he knew from the Shield. His brother.

The champion took a deep breath. "I know that I should have said this a long time ago..."

Roman noticed his former Shield brother was fighting back tears.

"I'm ...I'm sorry." Seth said softly. "For everything, man."

Roman gave him a guarded look before slowly nodding.

Seth understood that Roman had accepted his apology, but he will still watch his back. The former Shield affiliate was disappointed, but it's a start.

Dean got up and approached Seth. "Oh, you're _sorry_?" he punched the champion in the gut, his voice rising. "You're _sorry_ , hey?" he repeated with another punch. "After all-" he raised his fist again.

"Hey, hey, Dean," Roman held his brother back when he noticed Seth wasn't even retaliating.

"What?!" Dean stormed.

"That's enough," Roman said firmly.

Quietly, the champion slid slowly down the wall, holding his ribs. Seth put his head down, his hair covering his face like a curtain. After all the cowardly stunts he pulled during the last year, he was not going to let Roman and Dean see him cry.

Dean swore and walked out.

Roman looked at Seth briefly, hoping J&J were still around. The Powerhouse knew Seth was hurting bad. And so was Dean.

But with a different kind of pain.

Roman walked out of the locker room after Dean. He'd be lying to himself if he didn't feel that kind of pain. Seth was his family too.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **To guest reviewer: Iremmy: Thank you so much for your review.** **I really do appreciate it. Sorry I got caught up with those stupid reviews, and forgot to thank you for yours in the last chapter :)**

* * *

 **Stephanie's 'speech' to Seth is a quote paraphrased from the anime** _ **Yu-Gi-Oh**_ **, SE1. ep. 6.**

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who read, followed, favorited and reviewed! You guys are awesome! :D :D :D**


	4. Recovery

**Chapter 4 Recovery ( _and Seth's Proposition_ )**

* * *

 **Thanks to guest reviewer** _ **StarlightPringle**_ **for pointing out the wrong date used for the betrayal.** **I guess the 1** **st** **June is ingrained into my memory because it's the last time Seth was... himself.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this next chapter :)**

* * *

 _ **Reigns Mansion, Pensacola Florida**_

 _Roman held Sierra close and kissed her. "I love you, sweetheart."_

 _Though the road was thrilling and putting on a show exciting, it was always hard leaving his family._

 _Sierra sighed. "I love you too."_

 _Roman pressed his forehead gently against his wife's for awhile before reluctantly letting go of her to say goodbye to their daughter._

" _Raquel hasn't asked or spoke about Seth since." Sierra informed him._

 _Roman looked at his wife confused. Sierra herself hasn't mentioned his traitorous brother either._

" _But she always watches when he comes on TV." Sierra continued quietly. "I think she misses him a lot."_

" _Well if he cared about her, he'd at least send a present for her birthday." Roman replied._

 _Sierra remained quiet as Roman opened the sliding doors to the garden. Seth has been sending Raquel presents for her birthday and Christmas. But the little princess had made her Mummy promise not to tell Daddy, least he be mad at her accepting presents from someone he Daddy doesn't like anymore._

 _Roman made his way outside were his daughter was seated unusually quiet by her small circular mini table set for four. Well, it was usual on a day he had to leave and better than her crying – it would break his heart._

" _Bye, sweetie, I'm going now." Roman said affectionately as he picked her up. "I love you."_

" _I love you too, Daddy." Raquel replied wrapping her small hands around his neck briefly._

" _We'll have another tea party when I come back," Roman kissed her forehead. "Even with your Uncle Dean," he chuckled._

 _The Reigns princess nodded. "Yes, that's his cup and saucer there." she pointed to the set on the left. "And yours," she pointed to the one on the right._

 _Roman smiled before noticing that there was a fourth cup and saucer set in the centre of the ones she had pointed at._

" _Is that for mum?" he asked, which he immediately thought was a dumb rhetorical question._

 _But Raquel shook her head._ " _No," she said quietly._

"... _Who's it for?" Roman asked._

 _The Reigns princess looked at her father. He'll come home too. With Daddy and Uncle Dean._

 _Someday._

Raquel smiled. " _An angel."_

 **~oOo~**

 _Present Day, Smackdown, Seth's locker room_

Joey Mercury sighed. "Seth…" he tried for what he felt was the thousandth time. He looked helplessly at Jamie.

"I told you guys to have the night off," Seth said. "Tell Triple H that."

"Well it's not just Triple H and our jobs," Jamie said sincerely. "You have busted ribs. Hunter gave you the night off too."

The champion shook his head. He wouldn't expect them to understand. There'd be no time for recovery, not the health kind at least. Being on _Smackdown_ tonight is the only way he'd be able to talk to Dean and Roman. They would never give him the time of day outside of a show, least it break out into a brawl.

Divide and conquer...a strategy that's been used for centuries. And the Authority did it well, demolishing the Shield. Seth gritted his teeth: they did it through _him_. But the Shield brothers will always be there for each other. Seth had to trust that. He'd give it one more try tonight. But this time, the Architect had a different strategy: a confrontation.

 **~oOo~**

Later on _Smackdown_ , after Dean's promo, _Second Coming_ hit, to a (unsurprisingly) well reception from the crowd.

Still on stage, Seth smiled. "Hey, Dean."

Dean, still in the ring, remained silent. These days Seth's smile reached his eyes. Friendly, genuine ones, just like when they were in the Shield.

"How about a match," Seth announced.

"For the championship?" Dean grinned.

Seth sighed. "No…that would be stupid of me."

The Lunatic Fringe rolled his eyes.

"It'll be me-" Seth began.

"Well duh,"

"Let me finish," Seth said. "It'll be me vs. you-"

"Double duh-"

"And Roman." the champion finished.

Silence.

Dean and the crowd were frozen in shock before the Lunatic Fringe started laughing.

"No catch, no interference or-" Seth took a deep breath. "I'll lose my title."

"What's in it for you?" Dean wanted to know. "If you win I can't challenge you again for a title rematch?"

Seth shook his head.

"Then?" Dean pressed.

The champion was about to say there was no stipulation, but an idea occurred to him.

"Alright then." Seth said. "But before I announce the stipulation, I need Roman to be out here as well."

 _The Truth Reigns_ hit, and the crowd roared to life as the Powerhouse made his way down to the ring, grabbing a mic along the way.

"You want to challenge _both_ of us?" Roman smirked at Seth. "So what's with this big match of yours?"

Seth pursed his lips. "If I win..."

Seth looked at the ring apron instead of looking directly at his (former) brothers.

Dean fidgeted with the top rope, impatiently. " _If_ you win, then what?"

"Then...then we reform the Shield." the champion finished quietly.

Dean and Roman stared at him for a few moments before the Lunatic Fringe burst out laughing once again. He grabbed into the top ring post to keep from collapsing from his amusement as Roman just grinned. Even when the Authority's music hit he didn't stop.

Seth sighed. Of course Triple H wasn't going to be happy, considering the trouble he went through to tear the Shield apart.

Speak of the devil; Hunter threw the champion a dirty look before addressing Roman and Dean (and the universe).

"You have to forgive our champion here," Hunter forced a chuckle and placed a hand on Seth's shoulder. "I think he's still a little tipsy from Sunday's celebration."

Roman snorted. He and Dean knew very well that the health workout nut doesn't drink.

"With that being said, his challenge and the stipulations are null and void," Stephanie put in. "Besides, he has the night off."

"Look-" Seth began, but Hunter cut in.

"Now if you boys want a fight," Triple H addressed Roman and Dean. "I'll find you opponents-"

He was cut off as _No Chance_ hit.

Vince McMahon made his way on stage to a decent reception from the crowd. Stephanie smiled and hugged her father.

"Hey, Dad," she said. "This is pleasant surprise."

Short greetings were exchanged between the family members, before Vince turned his attention to the ring.

"Well, have I missed being out here," the chairman said, to the approval of the crowd. "But on to business."

"Yes, we were discussing a match for Reigns and Ambrose." Triple H informed him.

"That's a good plan," Vince said and Hunter smiled. "I like Rollins' plan. Roman Reigns will be the new champ-"

"Er-Dad," Stephanie sweat dropped. "It's a handicap match – the title can't exactly change hands."

"And the Samoan family, you know being in the WWE for gener- huh?" Vince stopped for a second when he realized what his daughter had said. "Oh, right. Too bad. He fought great at Wrestlemania though."

Hunter rubbed his forehead. Hopefully he won't be...senile later on.

"So let's get a referee out here and get this match started!" Vince roared to the approval of the crowd.

Before Triple H could stop him, the champion, mending ribs and all, threw his shirt off and strode purposefully towards the ring.

"Go Seth! Show 'em what you made of boy!" Vince shouted before turning back to his daughter and son-in-law. "Seriously though, for all that we invested in him, he should be a fighting champ, right?"

Hunter and Stephanie barely nodded before Vince made his way backstage.

"So we have a new main event," Cole announced as the Authority left. "If you want to discuss this matchup, use the _#RollinsvsReigns &Ambrose_ on social media."

"The WWE Champion going against the brothers," JBL said excitedly. "He's going to show them once and for all who built the Shield!"

"Rollins didn't actually build anything," Cole argued, as the champion climbed into the ring.

The referee in between them, Seth stood facing Dean and Roman.

"And here we go!" Lawler yelled as the bell rang. "Rollins vs. Reigns and Ambrose!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thanks to everyone who read, followed, favorited and reviewed! You guys are awesome! :D :D :D**


	5. Reawakening

**Chapter 5 Reawakening (of the Architect of the Shield)**

* * *

"And its Seth Rollins," Cole declared. "Going up against the two men that he betrayed-"

"No, no. It's a matter of perspective, Michael." JBL contested. "Two men that he _built."_

Lawler ignored them. "How is Dean Ambrose even standing?"

"He's not human, that lunatic!" JBL yelled.

As the commentators argued – er, swapped comments, Seth called for a microphone.

"Wait – is Rollins' backing out?" Cole wanted to know.

However, the champion had other plans.

"It would be an elimination match," Seth revealed. "So I'd have to pin both of you to win."

The Shield brothers looked at other before turning back to Seth, once again astonished (Dean was still grinning though).

"I agree with Triple H," the Lunatic Fringe sniggered. "Seth's drunk."

"Let's just go. I'll start," Roman said as Seth handed the microphone back to a ring assistant.

Dean double fist pounded the Powerhouse and went to the ropes to climb out onto the apron.

"Wait," Seth said. "Let Dean go first."

Roman narrowed his eyebrows thoughtfully. His guess was that Seth's strategy was obtain an easy win first by going after the Lunatic's leg before wrestling the Big Dog.

The Powerhouse smirked. "You always have a plan, huh?"

"Yup!" Seth exclaimed happily.

Roman stared at the champion a few moments. This was the Seth he hadn't seen...well since Payback 2014.

"Let me in, Ro!" Dean called.

Shrugging the (pleasant) memories off, Roman high-fived Dean for a tag and climbed out onto the apron. He looked up briefly to the stage for Kane or J&J. From past experience, he knew would interfere sooner or later. The Powerhouse turned his attention back to the ring as the former brothers circled each other.

"You ready?" Seth asked Dean.

"I'm way ahead of you!" the Lunatic Fringe yelled, as they locked up.

Roman surveyed the battle. Unfortunately Seth had a clean shot at Dean's (injured) leg - which the champion wasn't taking apparently. Actually, Seth stayed well away from Dean's leg, even when Roman saw the champion had three clean shots already. Any of which would have clinched the match for him. Seth whipped around the Lunatic Fringe, holding him by the waist before swiftly putting him in a headlock. Dean countered by pushing Seth into the ropes.

Smiling, the champion broke the hold as soon as Dean started gaining the upper hand and aimed for his ribs. Seth couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun. Like when he was sparring with Roman and Dean. Or wrestling alongside them. The Architect felt alive for the first time in months. It was the reawakening of the Architect of the Shield.

The reawakening of Seth Rollins: all brains and brawn in sync with valour. One third of the most dominant stable ever to take over the WWE: the Shield brothers.

"The Architect always has a plan," JBL said. "That's what made him the leader of the Shield."

"There was no boss in that group," Lawler stated. "Those guys were all equal."

"Each with their own strengths," Cole added.

Seth wrestled Dean for a little while. But he was almost at the point of weariness. So, as planned, he did a surprise roll up and pinned Dean. With the Lunatic Fringe's injured leg it wasn't too hard, but Seth was careful not to hurt it further.

"Told you, Michael!" yelled JBL excitedly. "One down, one to go!"

"And Rollins has eliminated Ambrose," Cole recapped. "However, he still has to pin Reigns to win this match."

"But he'll surely need a break first," Lawler surmised as Seth rolled out of the ring to gather his strength.

"I miss J&J," JBL proclaimed heartily.

"You would," Cole replied dryly.

Lawler chuckled. "Oh, come on now, you two. Let's leave the fighting to the superstars."

"Seth Rollins created the Shield." JBL said. "Roman and Dean should line up and thank him."

"Oh, please." Cole scoffed.

"Anyway," Lawler chuckled as the champion slipped back into the ring. "Reigns wouldn't be so easy for a roll up...or any pin probably."

Seth and Roman faced each other. Both knew the champion didn't have the strength to fight after wrestling Dean, especially with his ribs. Roman sighed – the very ribs that broke saving Dean and him.

"I'm fine," Seth said to the referee, who asked if he wanted to continue. "Let's just go."

"This is going to be short to say the least." Cole evaluated as the match went under way. "With Rollins' ribs and Reigns fresh-"

"You should have more faith in your champion, Michael!" JBL chided.

"Well, unless Kane's coming out, Rollins' may as well throw in the towel."

And soon enough, the match was over.

"Here are your winners..." Lillian Garcia announced as the bell rang. "Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns!"

Roman couldn't bring himself to go after Seth's ribs. But that didn't mean he held back either. After a _Superman punch_ with Seth kicking out of the subsequent pin, Roman had no choice but to _Spear_ him for the victory. Because no matter how hard Roman tried, Seth just refused to give in, even though his championship wasn't on the line.

But the future of the Shield was.

 **~oOo~**

Seth pulled himself to the corner ring post as he tried to control his breathing. It was very difficult considering his abdomen and rib cage was exploding with pain. He knew he wasn't win the match...he was hoping to win something else.

Roman went to celebrate (and check on) Dean, when the Lunatic Fringe brushed past him and headed for the champion.

Dean marched towards his former Shield mate and to the champion's surprise, pulled him up to his feet.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who read, followed, favorited and reviewed! You guys are awesome! :D :D :D**


	6. Revelation

**Chapter 6 Revelation**

* * *

The champion stared at Dean in surprised as he was pulled up to his feet.

"You're a traitor and a coward," The Lunatic said in a low voice. "You are no _brother_ of ours."

Seth looked away. That hurt.

He deserved it, but it still hurt.

"Dean," Roman called. "Let's get goin-"

Brock Lesnar's music hit. With Paul Hayman behind him, the Beast hardly made it down the ramp when J&J ran into the arena after him.

Seth sighed. He told them to stay away. And with his busted ribs, he can't do much to help them.

"What are you guys doing?" Seth hollered at them.

Lesnar dropped them both before going after Noble and holding him with the _Kimura Lock._

Roman held Dean back from going after, well anyone, because of his leg.

"Jamie!" Seth hollered as he dropped and rolled out of the ring.

He managed to get Brock off Jamie, just as the Authority's music hit.

 **~oOo~**

 _Seth's locker room_

The champion knew what the Game was playing at.

Triple H showed up to console Lesnar...and also to make it look like the Lunatic Fringe and the Powerhouse was helping Seth. Because of the threat of the Shield reforming, Hunter wanted Roman and Dean to think Seth was taking them for fools with the apologies; that the champ just wanted his former Shield brothers around to they will help him win at Battleground.

The champion gritted his teeth. Nothing could be further from the truth!

"Stop attacking Dean and Roman," Seth ordered firmly, as a trainer checked on his ribs (again). "Or you will force my hand."

J&J nodded. Not only with Seth step up and defend the brothers, he will also fire Joey and Jamie as his security.

"And I want you guys to stay away from Lesnar." Seth continued. "That includes Battleground."

Jamie sighed. "Please excuse the - discourtesy - of this question boss, but…have you pulled an _Ambrose_ and gone _crazy_?"

Seth tried hard not to laugh. "Just a little bit."

J&J blinked

"What? Only a little!" Seth chuckled.

"But-" Jamie tried again.

Seth stood up. "Look, I appreciate your guys' help. But Jamie, you almost got your wrist snapped. And, no offence guys, but Lesnar's a heavyweight, one of the most brutish, and you…"

The champion left the sentence hanging out of respect but J&J knew what he meant.

Kane entered the locker room. "How you keeping up, Seth?"

"I'm fine," the champion replied.

"Ready for Battleground then?"

"Oh, yeah." Seth nodded, looking at his championship belt. "Time to prove I deserve this title."

"You should take it easy, Mr. Rollins," the trainer warned as he started packing up.

"Oh, alright, and thanks." Seth said, as he got up to leave. "See you, Kane."

The Director of Operations nodded as the champion and J&J left the locker room. He liked the kid a lot better now. Less of a brat and more of a champion.

A _fighting_ champion.

 **~oOo~**

 _ **Battleground**_

 _Seth Rollins vs. Brock Lesnar_

Kane, however, ensured the champion had the next few weeks off wrestling for his ribs to heal properly. Seth wanted to have a few matches, but Kane warned him of permanently damaging his ribs and the champion had to be satisfied with just making appearances now and then, especially at Roman and Dean's matches. Seth also trained very hard (under a trainer's supervision) and watched a few of Lesnar's past matches to prepare for Battleground. At least his ribs were fully healed...unfortunately Seth couldn't say the same about his friendship with his former Shield brothers. Dean and Roman ignored him now, like they did to everyone else. But Seth wasn't going to give in to Lesnar, and he wasn't going to give up trying to get his brothers back.

Lesnar was already waiting as the champion climbed into the ring. For a moment Seth wandered if Roman and Dean will be watching his match from backstage. The Lunatic Fringe didn't have a match scheduled tonight and Roman didn't have a match because for some reason Brey Wyatt didn't show up.

Seth's eyes widened in shock. He looked past his opponent only to find the Lunatic Fringe sitting near the commentators.

Dean Ambrose sat nonchalantly at ringside enjoying his popcorn. No, he wasn't here for Seth's match. He came out here to be in Roman's corner...only for the match to be cancelled, because Wyatt was a no-show. Dean was too lazy to move (and he had just starting eating his popcorn) so he decided to stay.

Back in the ring, the referee held the belt high before handing it to a ring assistant and signalling for the bell. Seth was just a little nervous now about going up against the Beast. But he had done all he could to prepare for the match, so it was time to see all his hard work pay off. Besides, Roman went up against Lesnar before, and he was anything but _scared_! Seth wished he at least tried to call Roman and ask him for advice. But the Architect also knew it was also asking for a Samoan beat-down, considering the stunt he pulled at Wrestlemania.

It was a long and gruelling match. No matter what Seth did, the Beast still got up – and put down the champion more times than he could count. By a stroke of luck, Seth managed to weaken Brock's knee. Dean's jaw dropped as the champion picked up the win by getting the Beast to submit!

Seth rolled over on his stomach, barely hearing the crowd and his theme music as he started slipping into unconsciousness. His whole body felt like it was on fire, every part ached from three F-5s and countless suplexes.

Suddenly, he felt himself being picked up from the canvas. _Perhaps its Dean helping me up_ , Seth thought. _Or actually, Roman, he has the strength-_

But Seth somehow knew it wasn't Roman. He knew his big brother's hands, always being supported and carried if needed after arduous matches. And a second later the champion knew it definitely wasn't Roman-

"And Lesnar, slamming the champion onto the canvas!" Cole exclaimed.

"The match is over," JBL said. "What does Lesnar think he's doing?"

Lawler shook his head. "The Beast is on rampage. I don't think he believes he lost. We should probably run now."

"We should. He's looking our way!" Cole confirmed.

"Don't flatter yourself," JBL replied nonchalantly.

Brock looked over at Dean, waiting to get a reaction. The Lunatic Fringe, however, hadn't moved from his chair.

 _The Truth Reigns_ hit and the crowd erupted into cheers. As the Powerhouse passed by Dean, he whacked him upside the head (code for – _Seth needs help, and you're just sitting here?_ But it could also be the quickest way to get Dean into the ring, instead of debating about it.

Sure enough, the Lunatic Fringe dived into the ring after Roman, who went after the beast and together they triple powered bombed Lesnar again.

"That was for helping Dean and I the last time." Roman said to Seth. "So that makes us even now. Right, Dean?"

"Not in million years with that traitor!" Dean shouted, pointing accusingly at Seth.

"So I destroyed something that was _perfect_?" Seth asked. "The Shield brothers, oh yeah, we were really tight!"

Roman raised an eyebrow, as the Lunatic Fringe just gritted his teeth.

"You remember, Dean?" Seth hollered. "I needed to make a tag – twice – and both times, neither of you were _there_!"

Dean stepped forward. "Oh, you're bringing that up again?"

"We were never brothers!" Seth spat.

Roman rolled his eyes. Yeah...all this he heard before. Seth didn't mind leaving the Shield because he only _pretended_ to their friends. They were just tools he used to get to the top. Yes, Roman heard it over and over-

Seth swallowed hard. "Ro and you...always fighting. Roman at least cared about us, but you, Dean, only cared for yourself!"

The Lunatic Fringe started pacing around the ring, unwilling to listen to this.

"Don't believe me, huh?" Seth asked. "Hey, Roman. Over the past few weeks you've been coming to Dean's aid every single time he got into trouble. Even to stall for time so he was able to sign the contract for MITB."

Roman looked at Seth hard. The Powerhouse knew where he was heading with this.

"When was the last time Dean threw caution to the wind for you?" Seth asked. "When, Roman?!"

"Dean never stabbed me in the back," the Powerhouse replied quietly. "Or, more accurately, slammed it with a steel chair when it was already battered and bruised from kendo sticks, to seal in being a traitor."

For once Dean remained quiet. The Lunatic Fringe always threw caution to the wind. It was in his nature. But to do something sacrificially for his brothers? He couldn't remember the last time he did. Dean didn't care about anyone, sometimes not even himself. But there was nothing in the world Dean wouldn't give if Seth and Roman asked. And the first time the Lunatic Fringe realised just how much he cared about his brothers, was when Seth betrayed him, because it _hurt._ More than his bruised arms and back from the steel chair. Then Dean stopped caring again, it hurt too much. Seth never cared about him anyway.

And now with Seth saying all this...it was just one big complicated mess.

Lost in his thoughts, Dean didn't realize that Seth and Roman also went quiet.

Roman took a deep breath and was about to say something when a sing-song voice cackled through the arena. A creepy sing-song voice.

The Powerhouse gritted his teeth. He knew this voice all too well.

" _Here is my handle...and here is my sprout..."_

All three former members of the Shield looked up at the titantron at Brey Wyatt. Roman trembled with _rage._

Seth shook his head. "Don't worry, Roman. He may threaten and play mind games with you, but that's really all he can do."

"What are you talking about?" Dean wanted to know.

"I spoke to Triple H." Seth said. "Brey cannot go near Raquel."

Roman calmed down a little. Of course the WWE-

"Daddy!"

Roman's head shot up to the titantron as Brey laughed. For the first time, fear gripped the Powerhouse's heart.

"Run," Brey whispered before the screen went black.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **To guest reviewer,** _ **Iremmy:**_ **I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thank you!**

 **Thanks to everyone who read, followed, favorited and reviewed! You guys are awesome! :D :D :D**


	7. Reinforcement

**Chapter 7 Reinforcement**

* * *

 _Battleground, backstage_

Roman searched and searched to no avail. He knew Dean would be looking for Raquel too, even with his leg. But he couldn't wait for the Lunatic Fringe; the Powerhouse immediately left the arena to look for his daughter.

As he walked down the corridor, looking from (empty) room to room, Roman started to panic. _Where is she? Is she even in the building?_

"Ro!" Dean called as he hopped up to him. "Sorry man. Can't find her."

Roman held his head in frustration.

"I heard Triple H and Stephanie are looking for you. They're in their office." Dean informed him. "If what Seth said was true...then-" he made a face. "We need their help."

Roman nodded and stalked to the Authority's office. This was the last thing he'd ever thought he'd do: ask the power couple for assistance.

But this wasn't a match or to get a title. It was for his most precious treasure. And he'll do anything to get her back.

However, when Roman reached the Authority's office, neither Hunter nor his wife was there, only the Architect and his security. And in Seth arms was-

"Daddy!" Raquel exclaimed excitedly as Seth put her down. She immediately raced towards her father, who held her in a tight embrace.

"The buzzard man was very scary," she said.

Roman's heart shattered. "I know babygirl," he said softly. "I'm so sorry."

Raquel shrugged. "I think he's crazy like Uncle Dean. But Daddy," she leaned in confidentially and said with a (loud) whisper, "Uncle Dean is nice crazy; the buzzard man is _weird_ crazy,"

Roman stared at his daughter stunned before joining Dean and Seth laughing.

The Lunatic Fringe then turned to the champion. "What happened?" he demanded gruffly.

"That nice man found me," Raquel indicted Joey Mercury. "And-"

Just then Luke Harper appeared.

Roman growled and moved to pass his daughter to Dean and – fight of course. But when Harper spotted Raquel, he turned on his heel, stuck his nose in the air and stalked off.

"Hey!" Raquel shouted after him. "There's no reason to be such a snob, now!"

Dean and Roman exchanged glances. _What on earth_ -?

 _Earlier, undisclosed location..._

"Make sure the girl doesn't run away," Brey ordered Luke Harper as he turned to the door.

"But every other girl has run away from me," Harper complained. "Ever since junior high-"

Brey sighed. "Just look after her then!"

Sitting on the rocking chair, Raquel watched the chubby buzzard man (as she characterized him) leave while the other man turned to her.

"Are you friends with my Daddy and Uncle Dean?" the five year old asked.

Harper remained quiet.

"I'm just asking, because Uncle Dean likes acting crazy too," the Reigns Princess continued.

Still Luke Harper said nothing.

"O-kay," Raquel got up. "I'll just get going then,"

Harper moved to block the door. "Little girl, I can't let you leave."

"Why? Because... all the other girls left since junior high?" Raquel wanted to know.

Harper sighed. "Yes."

Raquel didn't know about jr. high and all that. But he sounded lonely. "Are you married?"

"...N-no. Who would want to marry me?" Harper asked sadly.

"Well..." Raquel stammered. If there was a...creepy bearded man like this in the world, there must be...a creepy woman too.

Harper looked at her intently.

"Lots of girls." The Reigns Princess finally said trying to cheer him up. "We'll find you someone. I'll help you."

"Uh...okay, Little Girl." Harper agreed, smiling.

"Good, but now would you please take me to my Daddy?" Raquel asked. "I'll be in big trouble for not...'staying put' like he told me to."

Harper nodded. "Okay, but I need to ask Brey first." he picked her up carefully, and holding her at arm's length, carried Raquel out the door.

The Reigns Princess sweat dropped. "You've never carried a child before, have you?"

Before he could answer, they heard footsteps.

"Alright, put her down, now."

Raquel tried to turn around to face the owner of the unfamiliar voice. Fortunately Harper put her down as requested.

"Are you okay?" Joey Mercury asked.

"I'm fine. Little Girl said she's going to help me get a girlfriend now." Harper smiled.

Joey rolled his eyes. "I was talking to the little girl,"

"I'm alright, thanks," Raquel said. "Do you know where my daddy, Roman Reigns is?"

"Yes, and he's been looking for you." Joey replied.

"But she's staying with us," Brey said, appearing out of the darkness.

Raquel sighed. Oh great, the buzzard man.

"Good, you found her, let's go!" said a very familiar voice.

Suddenly, Joey slammed into Luke Harper, as Jamie went after Brey.

Raquel felt herself being picked up and rushed off.

"Are you okay, 'Quels?"

Raquel looked up at Seth Rollins. The man who betrayed her Daddy and Uncle Dean.

The Reigns Princess sighed. "I think I was better off with the buzzard man," she replied dryly.

 **~oOo~**

Dean laughed as Raquel finished her story.

"So-so you're not hurt, sweetheart?" Roman asked.

"Nope," Raquel smiled as her father hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Heads up guys," Jamie alerted them as Luke Harper made his way back to them.

"Oh, so you decided to come back now," the Reigns Princess playfully rolled her eyes.

Luke had a pink envelope in his hand. Slowly he placed it on the floor before walking away again.

"That was weird," Joey commented as Roman placed Raquel on her feet.

Jamie chuckled. "Well it is the Wyatt Family,"

Raquel picked up the envelope and opened it.

 _Dear Raquel,_

 _You're invited to a very special tea party._

 _Follow the buzzards to Raw tomorrow._

 _Uncle Brey_

Roman growled in anger as he took Raquel and stalked back to his locker room with Dean. If his daughter wasn't here he would have demolished the closest object in his rage. How dare _he_?! How. Dare. He?!

"So...Wyatt is planning a tea party," Seth said thoughtfully. "He'll want it to be big...to be public..."

Jamie and Joey smiled at each other.

The Architect was surely devising a strategy. This will be one heck of a tea party!

 **~oOo~**

 _Next night, on Raw after the last match_

Our favourite commentators clued the WWE Universe in about the events that occurred backstage after Battleground. Including Lesnar challenging the champion for a rematch; which Seth agreed to.

How they heard about it we'll never know. But JBL had a very, very important question about Brey Wyatt's tea party with Raquel Reigns:

"Hey, guys, do you think...we're invited?" he asked sombrely.

Cole ignored him and turned everyone's attention back to the show. "Here's Brey Wyatt making his way down to the ring which is already set up for this...tea party."

In the ring, was a round table covered with a silvery white cloth. On the table were three tea sets, with a small plate of cookies at the centre.

As Brey climbed into the ring, the crowd erupted as the _Truth Reigns_ hit. The Powerhouse emerged from the back and stalked towards the ring. Roman has never been so angry. The nerve!

As he climbed into the ring, Luke Harper and Erick Rowan emerged from the time-keepers area.

But the Powerhouse didn't care. He was going to get his hands on Brey Wyatt one way or -

 **Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta.**

 _ **Shield**_ **.**

"No way!" JBL hollered as the crowd roared with excitement.

Cole smiled. " _This_ we haven't heard for a long time!"

"Check out Wyatt, he's beside himself." Lawler chuckled as _Special Op_ died down.

Brey looked worried for a moment, but finally started laughing, when no one arrived.

"Here we go again!" Lawler chuckled as _Retaliation_ hit.

Brey laughed again, as Dean didn't appear on stage.

"Where is he?" Cole wanted to know.

The crowd erupted as Lawler hollered, "There he is!" He laughed as the Lunatic Fringe slowly emerged...

"... From under the table!" Cole exclaimed.

Dean stood, balancing mostly on his left leg, grinning at Bray, as Harper and Rowan entered the ring.

"What a lunatic!" JBL shook his head disapprovingly, "Sitting under the table like a leprechaun or something."

"This is not going to be good for Reigns and Ambrose to say the least," Cole stated, as the Shield brothers stared the Wyatt family down, the table still between them. "It's two against three and with Ambrose's leg-"

"We need a hero, we need a champion, Michael," JBL declared. "And who better-"

"You mean Seth Rollins?" Lawler chuckled. "I have to admit, that young man has shown great strength and courage the last time we saw him."

Wyatt was just about to step forward, as _Second Coming_ hit, and the champion, too, appeared from under the table!

Cole and Lawler burst out laughing.

"What have you got to say now, John?" Cole chortled. "You're going to call the WWE Champion a little green man, too?"

JBL mumbled something inaudible.

Seth's face hardened as he stared Brey down. "You're _never_ going anywhere NEAR Roman's daughter _again,"_ the champion ordered sharply.

"Look at Wyatts face!" Cole chuckled.

"Well if I was Brock," Lawler said, "I would be a little intimidated right now,"

"Anyone would," JBL yelled. "When the WWE Champ is here!"

"Or your jobs may not be the only thing you'd worry about," the champion continued. "See, the Authority may not like Reigns and enjoy you playing mind games with him. But it's a whole different ball game when you start scaring little girls."

Brey just grinned.

Seth gritted his teeth and angrily kicked the chair behind him over. "Especially when said little girls are **MY FAMILY**!"

Roman launched himself at Brey and the epic brawl began. Harper went after Dean as Seth took on Rowan.

Soon the champion tossed Rowan over the top rope near the ramp. Dean followed suit, on the opposite side of the ring, but Luke grabbed onto him and they both hit the arena floor. Harper staggered past the commentators table as the Lunatic Fringe came after him. Luke suddenly spun around and hit Dean with a clothes-line.

Seth went to help Roman, but the Powerhouse was clearly dominating the 'buzzard man.' But Dean was in trouble. So the champion slid out of the ring as Luke entered the time-keeper's area.

Hardly aware of his surroundings, the Lunatic Fringe slowly got up to his feet using the commentators table for support.

"And Harper!" Cole exclaimed. "With the ring bell in hand-"

"Dean!" Seth shouted, as he pushed his brother out of the way.

The champion's head exploded with pain as everything went black.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **To guest reviewer,** _ **Iremmy:**_ **I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for reviewing :)**

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who read, followed, favorited and reviewed! You guys are awesome! :D :D :D**


	8. Restitution

**Chapter 8 Restitution  
**

* * *

 _Seth! Hey, Seth!_

Seth Rollins stopped and turned at the sound of Roman Reigns' voice.

 _Yo, dude! You're going to get late for your match,_ Dean said.

 _What match?_ Seth wanted to know.

 _Your match with John Cena_ , Roman said, half dragging his Shield brother to the arena.

 _You're going to win,_ Dean stated _. Doesn't matter how high on the food chain Cena is, he can't beat the Shield!_

 _Got that right!_ Seth said, finally catching on.

 **~oOo~**

Dean Ambrose looked out the window of the hospital room. He couldn't understand why Seth had done it.

 _Dean felt himself being pushed onto the commentators table. From the corner of his eye, he knew it was Seth. The coward! First he wanted to apologize and be buddies again – now this? He really was a scumbag._

" _Seth!" roared Roman._

 _This confused Dean. Sure Roman would shout out of anger, but shout out of – concern?_

 _The Powerhouse rushed out the ring and took out Luke Harper before he could attack Dean too. The Lunatic Fringe looked at the bell that fell out of Harper's hand and then to Roman who was checking on Seth._

 _Lying lifeless on the arena floor._

 _With scarlet liquid slowly dripping from his head._

 _Dean froze as replays were shown on the titantron of Seth pushing Dean out of the way before getting slammed by the ring bell himself._

Seth saved _him._ The scumbag, the brother who betrayed him, put his head through cinder blocks and thwarted his chance at glory – _saved him._

Dean looked over at the hospital bed, where his (former) brother laid.

 _By sacrificing himself._

 **~oOo~**

Roman remembered the last time he felt like this. When Dean's head was put through cinder blocks. And he couldn't stop it.

Guilt. Sorrow. A big brother's burden.

Wasn't he supposed to protect his brother?

And yet Roman felt confused. When it came to Seth, his big brother instinct died long ago.

Or maybe it was just dormant.

"Don't beat yourself up, Ro," Dean said sitting next to him. "There was nothing you could've done."

The Lunatic Fringe knew his brother well.

"He was defending my daughter," Roman replied. "And you,"

Dean sighed.

"So...how did you and Seth end up under the table together?" Roman asked to break the tension. "I didn't even know you guys would be under there."

"It was Seth's idea," Dean replied. "Though..." he chuckled.

"What?"

"He didn't come upfront and tell me, knowing I'll probably brush him off." the Lunatic explained. "So I guess he planned that I'd overhear him telling Jamie and Joey."

Roman nodded. "That sounds just like Seth. So...were you guys quiet the whole time under there?"

Dean smiled one of those rare sincere ones and ducked his head shyly.

 _Under the table..._

Dean and Seth remained quiet; keeping focused.

For a couple of minutes.

"Ouch, my hand." Dean growled.

"Sorry about that," Seth said sincerely, moving his foot. "Wyatt's not going to know what hit him. And as for Harper-"

Seth stopped, as he and Dean burst out laughing. Thankfully at that moment, the _Truth Reigns_ hit.

"Our little princess and the _crazy_ schemes she comes up with," Dean grinned, raising his voice to be heard over Roman's entrance song.

" _You_ know who she gets that from," Seth laughed.

Dean feigned ignorance. "I don't know what you talking about,"

"Shh," Seth warned as Roman's music died down.

Dean didn't need telling twice. Roman's entrance song was based on their old Shield song. The Lunatic Fringe came down to a shattering reality when the song ended.

Just as the Architect planned, _Special Op_ hit. And both Dean and the champ are supposed to turn the table over and reveal themselves.

But Seth sensed the change in the atmosphere; Dean became cold and silent again. The Architect knew that unless Roman was being attacked at that moment, Dean was never going to reveal himself now. Not under that song.

Well, the Architect always has a contingency plan. A backup plan. And thank God for Joey and Jamie at the sound desk. J&J must have sensed what happened, because _Retaliation_ then hit, followed by _Second Coming soon_ after.

 **~oOo~**

Dean and Roman stayed the night at the hospital. Only to find out later that morning that Seth was in a coma.

"His brain activity is unusually high though," the doctor reported.

 _ **Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta.**_

 _ **Shield.**_

Seth smiled at his two brothers. They were standing in a straight line, with Roman in the middle. Like a battle position.

Well the Shield was always ready for battle.

Seth entered the ring for his match against the reigning champion, John Cena. It was a great match, but nothing was better than looking over at ringside, where his two brothers were watching intently and cheering him on.

Cena picked up the win. Roman and Dean were a little disappointed, but they shrugged it off.

 _You win some, you lose some_ , Dean said.

Roman smiled gently. _You know, Seth, a wrestler can learn more from his defeat than his victories._

Seth grinned as they sat down to eat. He tried his best for the match, but for some reason he was still happy.

Maybe because Roman and Dean were here. Sure they drive him nuts on a weekly basis (and Dean and Seth drive Roman nuts on a _daily_ basis) but he wouldn't trade them for anyone or anything in the world.

Suddenly Seth's head exploded in pain. Visions of two steel chairs, broken, danced around in his mind as his two brothers lay still on the canvas.

 _Seeeeeth!_ Dean called. _You listening to me, bro?_

As quickly as the vision came, it had gone, with the pain too. Seth blinked in confusion but shrugged it off.

 _Yup,_ the Shield affiliate replied. _So, whose match is next?_

 _I'd say, let's start a food fight_ , Dean suggested.

Roman faced-palmed. Not again. But he had an idea, and threw his pudding in both his little brothers faces.

 _Roman!_ They both yelled.

But they couldn't help it. Seth and Dean looked at each other and laughed.

 **~oOo~**

Roman watched as Dean's head began to droop down to his chest. He could feel his eyelids grow heavy as well. The minutes seemed to drag by as they sat in the hospital room watching helplessly as Seth continued to lie motionlessly in bed.

Suddenly Roman sat up, alert. He was sure he had just seen Seth's eyelid's flutter. He nudged Dean to wake him up.

Seth slowly opened his eyes.

"You didn't have to do that,"

The champion tried to turn towards the voice, but his head hurt.

"OW!

"Hey, Seth, relax," Roman advised.

"Why did you do that?!" Dean wanted to know.

The champion groaned as his head continued to pound. "Do what?"

Saving Dean's own head from being crushed. But why? After everything Seth's done-

"You betrayed us! You Curb Stomped my head through cinder blocks!" Dean shouted. "Could've ended my career. Could've-"

"But I didn't!" Seth shot back.

The former Shield affiliate had emptied his stomach for the second time that year after the show. The first time being after Raw, June 2nd.

"You think I wanted to drive your head through cinder blocks?!" Seth shouted. "I wanted to stop you coming from after me all the time, and so did Hunter. And if I didn't do it, Triple H would've had Kane do it. Do you know what would've happened then, Dean?!"

Roman understood. Dean's career would've definitely been over then – being permanently paralysed.

"I just did enough to satisfy Hunter," Seth replied. "And...I wanted to convince myself that you and Roman didn't mean anything to me anymore."

"How's that working for ya?" Dean asked nonchalantly.

Roman had watched Seth and Dean's _Falls Count Anywhere_ match last year. Unfortunately he wasn't even that city to help Dean. The Powerhouse thought it was just his (hopeful) imagination when he saw mere snippets of concern on Seth's face after the incident.

Because Seth could've put a real hurting on Dean if he wanted to.

"Just go," Seth said quietly. Perhaps he shouldn't have lost his temper and shouted so much. His head was throbbing. And it was clear his brothers... former brothers, actually, still hated him.

"Let's go, Dean," Roman said quietly. They were going to get chased by the nurse anyway.

 **~oOo~**

 _Next week on Raw_

 _Lesnar vs. Rollins rematch for the WWE Championship_

The Authority (and J&J) made sure Seth was well rested and medically cleared to wrestle.

Hunter and Stephanie tried to buy time and push the match to a further date, but then the champion argued that just like Daniel Bryan, he'd have to give up his title then.

And there was no way Seth Rollins was going to give up the WWE Championship. Not without a fight.

Seth used the _Superman Punch_ and _Dirty Deeds_ before Curb Stomping and Pedigreeing the Beast for victory.

Well, it worked before to put the Lesnar down.

Brock congratulated him. "You're finally winning matches all by yourself."

Seth was taken aback. Lesnar was...complimenting him. _Wow_! But the Architect shook his head. "I didn't do it _all by myself_."

Brock considered the champ for a moment. No other superstar was out at ringside. Seth didn't cheat either; the Architect had a lot of cheek in the match but he didn't fight dirty.

"You got a taste of Reigns again...and Ambrose for the first time in a match," Seth grinned.

 _Dirty Deeds_ and _Superman Punch_. Brock smirked.

"Though I have to say...I've been hit harder with them, Rollins," Lesnar stated.

The Architect chuckled and rolled his eyes. ''Okay, whatevs'. No one can execute a move as effectively as the designer."

Lesnar put out his hand.

Seth smiled and grasped it with his own as the crowd cheered. The champion then climbed out the ring and headed up the ramp when the dong sounded and the lights went out.

The Architect whipped around to face the ring as the air went cold as a cemetery in the dead of night. Seth knew what this meant. But then...

The atmosphere lightened up as the champion felt a delightful cool breeze around his face.

 _Hey, Seth...missed you, bro._

When the lights came back on, there stood the legendary Undertaker, staring down Brock Lesnar.

Seth looked around in shock. He heard...or he thought he heard Dean and Roman's voices in the darkness.

The champion shook his head, putting it down to his imagination. Well, looks like Lesnar wasn't going to be coming after the title for now. Turning, Seth took one look at the two behemoths going at it before heading to the back.

The former Shield affiliate wondered (or was hoping for actually) if his brothers were going to at least congratulate him on his win tonight.

But Seth was glad Brock wasn't coming after the title. Because there was something else he needed to do first.

And that was to give both Dean and Roman a shot at the WWE Championship.

A fair shot.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thanks to wharfcoyote for that description when Seth woke up :)**

* * *

 **Only two chapters left. Hope you guys enjoyed this one!**

* * *

 **Response to guest reviewer _Megan_ : Seth's okay for now, at least. I have been putting him through so much, haven't I? But he has to earn his brothers' trust again. Thanks for reviewing! :)  
**

* * *

 **Response to guest reviewer,** _ **Iremmy:**_ **Your encouragement is amazing! I really appreciate your reviews and I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Thanks for reviewing :)**

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who read, followed, favorited and reviewed! You guys are awesome! :D :D :D**


	9. Retaliation

**Chapter 9 Retaliation**

* * *

 _ **"True friends help you find what you lost...your smile, your hope and your courage,"**_

 _ **-Seth**_

* * *

 _My brother Dean is full of nonsense._

 _While other boys played catch, Dean stole cars._

 _And the Raw before Payback 2015 when he hit me with Dirty Deeds, my Lunatic-Brother-Fringe._

 _Not that he wanted to apologise for it, but my silly bro will apologise for 'interrupting' my promo because he made a wrong turn at catering..._

 _When we finished the other two opponents off in the Fatal Four Way, Dean looked at me with: So...now what? Well, bro, now we show off – of course!_

 _My crazy bro is all about cold steel connecting with battered bones; he loves that stuff...even if it's his own bones, that nut._

 _Three places you can always find Dean: in the ring, at catering...or crashing at big brother's._

 _Because he always forgets his hotel room key, that loony one._

 _Can't really depend on Dean either – I'd rather buy the ice and drinks myself because he forgets those too._

 _At least he has some expertise – specializing in Awesomeness and Psychosis._

 _But anyway. Enough about my brother's loopy way of life (which is what I consider normal now...for him in any case._

 _Dean's always welcomed at the Reigns' mansion in Florida._

 _To Sierra's homemade Samoan treats._

 _To my little Raquel's tea parties._

 _Because Dean is family._

 **~oOo~**

 _Summerslam: Seth Rollins vs. Dean Ambrose_

Roman had promised to be at ringside, but not really in anyone's corner.

"Traitor," Dean grumbled, but Roman laughed and rolled his eyes.

Dean just scoffed when Seth said their _Summerslam_ match would be fair – wrestling like Ro and Dean did – as brothers.

Now the champion was standing in the ring, smiling when his brother's music hit. Earlier, he also came out to nice reception from the crowd.

But the crowd's cheers slowly died down as Dean Ambrose did not appear.

Seth started laughing. "It's just Dean, you know him and his crazy antics,"

The referee shrugged as the music cut. He still had to count. He was about to declare Seth the winner by _count out._ The champion however, shook his head.

"I don't want to win this way," Seth declared. "Please wait."

The referee, Charles Robertson, stared at the champion astonished. Seth Rollins always tried to avoid matches – whether by interference (J&J or Kane) or taking his title and running away.

"...Okay," the referee agreed, going over to informed the announcer.

"Ladies and gentleman," Lillian Garcia announced. "As per request from the champion-"

The crowd murmured in confusion and distrust.

"- Dean Ambrose has an extra one minute-"

The crowd roared their approval.

"To be in the ring before he's disqualified," Lillian finished.

As the digital clock on the titantron counted down, Seth eyes were trained on the wrestler's entrance, eagerly anticipating his brother's appearance.

 **~oOo~**

Dean knew this was low, even for the Authority.

But as always, the Lunatic Fringe didn't care. He just needed to find a way to the stadium; he had a WWE Championship match to get to!

"Now what are we going to do?" Brie demanded.

Dean looked over to the Bella Twins, Daniel Bryan and John Cena. No coincidence there. Of course the Authority wouldn't mind leaving them behind either.

The Lunatic Fringe looked around for a potential problem-solver; he wasn't going to give up to easily. Dean grinned at the helicopter a few miles away. This was going to be fun!

 **~oOo~**

 _Back at Summerslam..._

With ten seconds left on the clock, Roman thought he better enter the arena to create a distraction, hopefully buying Dean more time.

 _3...2...1_

The crowd booed loudly, as Seth hung his head. He really didn't want to win this way. He wanted to show Dean he meant it when he said he was sorry by giving him a fair shot at the title.

The referee was just about to signal the bell, when the stadium erupted.

Seth's head shot up and so did Roman's at the sound of a helicopter.

And dangling at the end of the rope, like a _real_ Lunatic, was their Shield brother, Dean Ambrose.

"Dean!"A huge smile appeared on Seth's face as _Retaliatio_ n hit.

Unfortunately, the body part of Dean's attached to the rope was not his hand, but rather his ankle, as the Lunatic Fringe dangled helplessly.

Alarmed, Roman quickly made his way down the stairs.

When the helicopter hovered above the ring, Seth grabbed Dean's hands, in an effort to help him, but at that moment, the rotorcraft began to rise. The Architect soon found that both his feet weren't on the ground anymore.

In the helicopter, Cena and Bryan were having a hard time with the controls. It seemed as if Dean, the wrestler currently hanging upside down in mid-air, was the only one of that group who knew how to fly helicopters.

"LOWER THIS THING!" Nikki yelled as she made a grab for the cyclic.

"Nikki, wait-!" John yelled as the Bella Twin inadvertently moved the collective pitch, increasing the altitude.

On the ramp, Roman looked up at Seth and Dean as they swayed dangerously over the arena. The Powerhouse would get crushed for sure trying to catch both of them, but big brother couldn't care less about that now.

"DEAN, IF WE DON'T GET THROUGH THIS," Seth shouted. "I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I'M REALLY SORRY-"

"CAN IT!" Dean hollered. "IF WE GET THROUGH THIS I-"

Brie took over the controls this time, and lowered the helicopter, with less grace then she would have liked. When the helicopter was directly above the ring, Seth let go, Dean following soon after. To Roman's relief, both superstars landed on their feet, each on the opposite sides of the ring.

The Architect smiled at Dean. "What were you saying?"

"I was going to say," the Lunatic Fringe began, "I'm gonna kick your a**!"

The champion's smile flickered. "You're on," Seth finally replied.

Unfortunately, Dean had to be _in the ring_ before the countdown ended. So the referee had no choice but to –

Referee Charles Robinson took a good look at the Shield brothers, who were both looking at him and pretty much ready for action.

Alright then, Charles shrugged. The chairman wants to see this match, even if the Authority doesn't.

"Ring the bell!" the referee shouted.

From ringside, Roman watched the match closely.

Seth fought like Roman and Dean did at Payback. Like brothers. With respect.

The Lunatic Fringe on the other hand, fought a little dirty as usual when he was facing the Sell Out. The Powerhouse sighed, well Seth did deserve it.

Roman was a little surprised when three-quarter way through the match with both wrestlers down at ringside, J&J and Kane emerged from the back and got involved. While Kane distracted the referee, J&J went right after Dean.

"HEY!" the champion was startled; he had _warned_ them not to interfere!

Seth tried to get to Dean, but Roman got there in time and took out J&J with one _Spear_. Unfortunately, he and Kane took each other out.

Shaking his head, the champion rolled back into the ring as the referee got to the count of five.

Seth expected Dean to jump back into ring as well, but at the count of seven, his brother was still passed out.

The Architect made up his mind and swiftly rolled out of the ring.

Roman slowly started to come round. He shook off the dizziness, and looked up just in time to see Seth grabbing Dean, half-dragging him towards the ring.

"What is the champion doing?" JBL asked in disbelief.

Seth heaved Dean upon the apron and pushed him inside the ring.

"And at a count of 9..." Lawler stated.

The referee was almost at the 10 count when Seth hopped up and slid into the ring.

Dean rolled over on his stomach, still a little out of it. Seth waited until he got up to feet and ready to wrestle again.

Eventually, the champion won and sportingly extended his hand. Dean just casually turned on his heel and climbed out of the ring.

Seth watched as Roman met Dean up on stage and congratulated him on a great match. Even with at least half the crowd cheering for him, the champion had never felt so lonely in his life.

Roman smiled gently at Dean. "Can't win them all but it was a great match, bro."

"Yeah...and er- not that I needed your help," Dean said uncomfortably.

Roman rolled his eyes and grinned. Of course – Dean's a big boy could deal with the Authority. All by himself.

"But thanks," Dean chuckled. "For shoving my a** back in the ring before the 10-count."

Roman blinked. "Actually, Seth-"

But Dean already made his way behind the curtain.

 **~oOo~**

Seth slowly rose to his feet using the ropes for support. J&J were of course, immediately there.

"I told you guys to not interfere," the champion growled.

"But-" Joey began.

"We wanted you to win," Jamie said. "We made sure the referee didn't see."

"And Triple H said-" Joey began again but Jamie shot him a look.

"What?" Seth asked. "Tell me!"

"Hunter said," Joey lowered his voice. "He said that our –Jamie and I- services will no longer be required if we...if you don't win this match."

Seth sighed in frustration as he looked up at the stage. Dean just left and Roman turned to face the ring. He knew why Triple H did that. So Dean and Roman would think Seth was taking them for fools.

The champion sighed. So much for a fair match.

Seth closed his eyes. _So much for trying to win my brothers back._

 **~oOo~**

 _Later_

Triple H and Stephanie dropped by Seth's locker room. After genuine smiles and congratulations, they subtly reminded the Architect who was really in charge. The Authority was tired of Seth giving out freebies and did not allow the champion to pick his opponents without their permission.

But Seth no longer cared. Aside from giving Roman his well-deserved shot at the title, it didn't mean anything anymore.

Because Seth had finally accepted he lost Dean and Roman's friendships forever. Roman acknowledged him now, mostly for his daughter's sake, but that never meant they were friends. Besides that, the Shield stable could never truly reform unless they _trusted_ Seth. And the Architect did way too much damage for them to trust him even a little bit, like they did Cesaro and Randy.

Jamie and Joey were almost his friends, but no one could ever replace his best friends, his brothers.

Yes, he still has the championship and still in favour of the Authority (they actually appreciate him a lot better now that he's less of a brat and actually a fighting champion). He had the respect of almost every superstar and diva – including Brock Lesnar and John Cena – the veterans. Roman and Dean didn't really hate him anymore, either.

And he was a Crossfit Powerhouse (no offence, Ro). The WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins was on top of the world.

Just as planned.

But the top of the mountain was so lonely. What did that kid say?

 _True victory comes when you can celebrate it with those you love._

Sure they didn't seem to hate him so much anymore. But now Seth preferred it when Roman and Dean despised him – at least they were aware of his existence back then.

The wounded champion collapsed head first into the wall when his phone chimed.

 _Must be a text from Hunter or Stephanie again,_ the Architect thought _,_ gloomily. _Or worse, Kane._

Gingerly, Seth reached for his phone. The text was from Dean.

The Architect sighed. If any of those wanted to reach out as an act of friendship or at least some kind of reconciliation, it would be Roman. Never the cold-hearted Dean.

Seth put off reading the message later; nothing could possibly make him feel worse. The Lunatic Fringe was probably challenging him to a rematch.

Sighing, the former Shield affiliate read the message:

 _Hey, Seth._

 _Going to grab some pizza._

 _Want to come?_

 _Dean._

Seth's face split into a wide smile.

There was only one answer to that question! What does Daniel Bryan always say?!

Seth just hit the reply button, when the door burst open.

"What takes you so long to reply to one friggin' message?" Dean demanded.

Seth blinked. It was hardly even ten seconds...

"So you coming or what?" The Lunatic Fringed asked.

Seth grinned slyly. "Well...I have to think about it,"

"Fine." Dean replied casually, putting the champion in a headlock and half dragged him out. "You can decide on our way there."

 **~oOo~**

 _My brother Seth is full of nonsense._

 _Not unlike Dean, but different all the same._

 _Seth always had an attitude with a big mouth, just between Dean and me, hardly anyone noticed._

 _Seth almost got himself fired once back at NXT because of that mouth of his. Until Joey Mercury intervened. No wonder Seth likes having him around. Even though they aren't his security anymore._

 _And he ever betrayed me again, I will kick his a**. Coz' that's what brothers do._

 _At least Seth has some expertise – he specializes in snivelling and suck-a-tash..._

 _But not anymore. And anyone that dares to pick on Seth now, would have me to deal with._

 _Seth's always welcomed at the Reigns' mansion._

 _To Sierra's homemade Samoan treats._

 _To my little Raquel's tea parties._

 _Because Seth is..._

 _Well he is family...we just don't trust him. Yet._

 **~oOo~**

 _Raw, Post main event_

Seth cheered at having his brothers back. For real.

Well almost. The chairman had them (the Shield) compete in a tag-team match against the New Day.

Roman and Dean fist-pounded in celebration. From the other side of the ring, Seth smiled at them. It quickly disappeared when Dean looked over at him with an indifferent expression.

Yes, Dean had invited him to the celebration victory last night, but it...was awkward. They'd hardly even eaten one slice when Roman and Dean had (hurriedly) called it a night.

However, the Lunatic Fringe's expression softened with a hint of a smile. He then turned his head towards the crowd quickly as if he was embarrassed.

Seth chuckled. Same ol' Dean.

At the corner of his eye, the champion noticed the Powerhouse going towards a ring post. The Architect's eyes widened in shock: surely Roman wouldn't-?

The champion just turned and Roman got into position for a _Spear_.

Seth got confused. The Architect was not the intended target for sure; he wasn't even in Roman's attack range.

But Dean was.

" _ **NO!**_ " Seth shouted as he leaped forward.

But the champion was too late. Roman's shoulder connected with the Lunatic's abdomen and Seth watched as his brother, Dean crash onto the canvas.

The champion couldn't believe it. Triple H must have gotten to Roman, just like he got to the Architect last year.

Seth's heart sunk.

Now he really paid for his betrayal.

Because, after this, there was no Shield family anymore.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **" _Good friends help you to find important things when you have lost them...your smile, your hope and your courage_. _"_**

 ** _-_ Doe Zantamata**

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who read, followed, favorited and reviewed! I really appreciate it! :D :D :D**


	10. Redemption

**Chapter 10 Redemption**

* * *

 _Older siblings...the only people that will pick on you for their own entertainment and beats up anyone else who tries._

 _\- Roman_

* * *

"No!" Seth shouted as he leaped forward.

But Roman's shoulder connected with the Lunatic's abdomen and Seth watched as his brother, Dean hit the canvas.

The champion couldn't believe it. He hurried to check on Dean, now at the bottom ropes, facing the commentators. The Lunatic Fringe crouched over, and Seth didn't want to think about the pain his brother was going through.

For the second time.

To be betrayed by your own brother, someone you trust.

Seth gritted his teeth and shot up to his feet to face Roman.

"What the hell are you doing?" the champion shouted at the Powerhouse shoving him back.

With cold grey eyes, Roman simply looked at him and remained quiet. Just like Seth when he stared at Dean after striking Roman with a chair the night the Architect betrayed them.

Seth felt his heart crush. If this is how he was going to pay for his betrayal, to be stabbed in the back too, so be it.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" the Architect asked quietly. "Attack _me_ too."

"Hey, guys..." Cole said slowly. "Look at Ambrose,"

Seth heard it too: choke-like sounds. He turned around to his brother, who was now shaking. The Architect panicked: was Dean coughing up blood or something? It's never happened before as a result of Roman's _Spears_ – but you never know.

Seth was about to run and check on Dean when he heard laughter.

Coming from the canvas floor.

Seth blinked in confusion.

The Lunatic Fringe couldn't hold back anymore and was now howling with laughter.

Seth turned to look at Roman, who was _smiling_. The Powerhouse, it seemed, was fighting the urge to laugh too.

Still shaking with mirth, the Lunatic Fringe rolled onto his back to face his brothers.

"Now I may really _Spear_ Dean for giving up the game too soon," Roman chuckled.

"Sorry, bro." the Lunatic Fringe replied. "But the look on Seth's face when you ' _Speared'_ me was-" Dean choked with laughter. " _Priceless_!"

Seth just stood still, unable to look at either of his so-called brothers. To say the Architect was livid was an understatement.

"Think we're even with our little brother now?" Dean asked Roman.

The Powerhouse's left arm crossed his abdomen as he touched his chin with his right hand. "Hmm," he said, pretending to be in deep thought.

"That wasn't funny guys!" Seth yelled angrily.

Dean and Roman looked at Seth in shock: He had actually burst into tears, the little one!

Seth grumbled and stalked towards the ropes closest to the ramp. He couldn't believe the stunt they pulled! Some brothers! The Architect just wanted to leave (not to mention it was so humiliating to cry like this!).

"Whoa, where you going?" Dean asked as the champion.

"To get a steel chair and finish the job this time!" the champion yelled sarcastically.

"Seth-" Dean rolled his eyes and tried to grab the Architect's arm to stop him from leaving.

"Leave me alone!" Seth snapped, hastily wiping his tears. "I had enough! I don't care!"

Roman chuckled and pulled him into a tight hug. "Oh, yes, you do!"

Dean patted Seth's arm.

"Baby brother," he 'whispered' to the camera. "Can't take a joke!"

"I heard that!"

The Lunatic Fringe laughed before half-tackling Seth with a hug. "I missed you, bro!"

Roman smiled. He had a feeling Seth wasn't the only one trying to cover up the waterworks. Dean had really missed Seth.

"For the record," Dean said as they walked backstage, "Or when we meet Sierra rather, I didn't make little bro' _cry_ , you did, Ro!"

Seth turned red as the Lunatic Fringe laughed. "Oh, sharrup, Dean!"

 **~oOo~**

 **Epilogue**

Princess tea parties at the Reigns Mansion in Florida were never the same.

Roman felt he had three children, instead of one.

Sierra felt she had four, especially after pool incident.

But nothing topped being invited for Luke Harper's wedding...

Especially when the Wyatts requested for Raquel to be miniature bride and wear a grey dress...

Well, at least it's not black. And with Dean volunteering to be the priest and Seth wanting to assist with the catering ... oh, never mind.

There's only one thing a big brother can do:

"I need to reserve a family suite at the mental hospital!"Roman sighed.

"Good call, Ro," Dean smiled.

"Yeah, it's about time those Wyatts got some seriously help," Seth declared.

Roman rolled his eyes. "Who said it was for the Wyatts?"

Dean and Seth looked at each other.

Roman smirked. Payback for the grief (and possible grey hair) he gets from these two. The smirk fell away when Dean replied:

"Just make sure the suite has a minibar okay?" The Lunatic Fringe and Seth laughed.

 **~oOo~**

 _My brothers are full of nonsense._

 _There's an old saying: "You can choose your friends, but you can't choose your family."_

 _And it's true._

 _The first time I saw Dean, nothing impressed me. Perhaps it was his height but...there wasn't much to this guy, I thought._

 _The first time I saw Seth, well, coming from a family that has considerable size (whether its the large Rikishi or the muscular Rock), Seth was...too small._

 _From all the wrestlers in the WWE, I never thought I'd team up with these two, let along call them brothers._

 _Dean's crazy and Seth's suicidal...with those high-flying moves, that is._

 _I guess if you don't know how to have fun (and take a joke!) you probably wouldn't fit in the Shield family._

 _But Dean and Seth are my favourite guys to pick on...only nobody else would dare try it, unless they want to get Superman Punched or Speared (either one is fine by me)._

My brothers are always welcomed at the Reigns' mansion.

 _To Sierra's homemade Samoan treats._

 _To my little Raquel's tea parties._

 _Because Seth and Dean are family._

The Powerhouse looked at his brothers getting into another argument (about breakfast cereals of all things!). It wasn't long before Seth finally gave Dean a side-hug in a silent truce as they both laughed.

Roman smiled. _My Family._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed the story! I certainly enjoyed writing it! :D**_

* * *

 _ **Roman's quote above is from an e-card.**_

* * *

 _ **Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favourited! It is very much appreciated! :D :D :D  
**_


End file.
